The Flames In The Darrkness
by PandaGod589
Summary: Ed wasn't a very talkative guardian. Sure, he had his fireteam and those he knew. Yet, he prefers to stay silent. Plus he was also shy, yet took his role very seriously at times. After raiding an emperor, a portal opened and brought the raiding squad inside. Where they arrive is for them to find out, right after reading a sign that said "Welcome to Vale".
1. Disappearance

"Hello! Traveler to Ed! You in there?" I snapped out of my thoughts as my teammate, Orisa, spoke to me. "Are you okay, Ed? You seem to be zoning out much more than usual." I turn to see my other teammate, Jade. I nod. "Okay. Just... try to focus more right now, alright?" "HEY! What's the hold up? Come on! We have a leviathan emperor to loot!" All three of us turn to see three other guardians, collecting their rewards. Oh that's right. We just finished raiding a cabal emperor. I honestly thought it was going to be harder. Then again, we are one of the most prestigious fireteam from the Vanguard. We went to get our loot. Huh. I got Wings of Sacred Dawn. Sweet. Could help me with Dawnblade. "WHAT?!? WHY DOES ED GET AN EXOTIC AND I GET A LEGENDARY?!?" I immediately jump back and cower in fear as Emily had a sudden outburst. Oh yeah. My team consists of girls. I don't know why either. Zavala just called me in one time to tell me I have a fireteam of 5, me being the last and youngest of the team. I met Jade first since she was already there. Jade is a Titan, human, subclass being Sunbreaker. Very calm and passionate about others. Almost like a mother protecting her offsprings, especially around me. However, I have seen another side of her that not alot of people really know. I've seen what has happened when she's enraged as a Sunbreaker. I... rather not remember. Then there's Orisa. She's a Hunter, Awoken, subclass: Arcstrider. I met her after Jade introduced herself to me. Opposite to Jade, Orisa is more of an outgoing person, moving more freely, yet reckless at the same time. She's like an overprotective, mischievous older sister. Me? In a sense, I'm basically everything, mainly Warlock. The reason for this is because I've studied under everyone. Ranging from the Iron Lords, to the Vanguard,to the Awokens in the Vestian outpost, even to Mercury, where it's only for Titans. Even so, I'm a Warlock, human, main subclass being Voidwalker (since I practically mastered every subclass). "Emily did you really have to scream? Look, you got Ed all startled." Jade said as she came to relax me. "But it's not fair! He has the one I've been looking for, Wings of Sacred Dawn, and he gets it first try!" "Then again, he was the one doing the most damage to Emperor Calus. So he kind of deserves the credit." Jasmine spoke as she was walking towards me and patted me on the back. I felt another pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. I look up to see Angelica. "Oh you must be so tired, always Nova Bombing and using Hammer of Sol on that Cabal. So big boy, want me to carry you to the ships~?" I stare at her, slowly processing what she said. Once realizing it, a blush slowly crawled it's way to my face, thankfully my robe is a bit big for me, thus reaching up to my mouth. I look down, pulling the robe higher to cover my cheeks. "Aww~! Is Ed embarrass?" "Angelica, please stop messing around with him like that. It's weird." Emily commented on the actions that had transpired. My second half of the fireteam, Angelica, Jasmine, and Emily. Let's start with Jasmine. She's a Hunter, Awoken, subclass: Nightstalker. She is the more reasonable friend of our bunch. Always the voice of logic. Next is Angelica. Titan, Awoken, subclass: Striker. She, unfortunately, is the more perverted one in our small group of friends. Always flirting with me at any opportunity possible, or making sexual jokes. Last but not least, Emily. She's a Warlock, human, subclass: Stormcaller. Emily is probably the most childish one of the group. She always complains when I get better things than her or the fact that I've mastered the subclasses. Once again, like an older sister. "We should inform the Vanguard that our raid was successful. Ghost?" A little machine popped out of thin air into Jade's hand. **"Yes, Jade?"** "Please inform Zavala that we succeeded in our mission. Also tell home that we are on en route back to the tower." **"Sure thing Jade. Do you also want me to bring the ships to us?"** "No thanks Ghost. It's time for Angelica to do that honor." "HEY!" Everyone starts to laugh while Angelica burns with annoyance.

The raid was successful, yet something was off. It felt like when we were in the dreadnaught to take down Oryx, the Taken King. Emily and I couldn't sleep for a week after that raid. Anyways, the feeling was void, almost like there's something hidden in plain sign. As we were flying back, my jumpship, the Waning Star, started to send out alarms. "Guys, are you getting the alarms?" Jade questioned as the rate of the alarms' noise increased. "Yeah, but from what? The Cabals arent here, the Vex can't teleport to space, Fallen can't really get to where we are, and the Taken can't spawn in the middle of nowhere. So what is this?" Orisa stated over the beeps and clicks. "Ed, any ideas?" I thought for a moment. "My guess is that something is near us but we can't see it. Almost like a... portal." I slowly spoke as a rift immediately opened up. The wosrt part... we were heading straight for it at a high speed. Along with the gravitational pull of the rift, there was no escape. "Girls, I need you to stay close to my ship. We're going through." "Ed, are you crazy?!? Where did that thing even come from anyways?!?" "Angelica listen to me! We can't get out of the gravitational pull that rift has on us! Even if we slow down it's still too strong for us to get out. So I need you to move closer in a diamond formation. I'll lead. Understood?" No one responded. Instead, they moved to the formation given. "If we don't make it, just know that I enjoyed being with you girls." "Likewise Ed" was the last sentence I heard before going through the portal.


	2. Vale

_**JADE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"If we don't make it, just know that I enjoyed being with you girls." "Likewise Ed" was the last sentence we said to him before going through the portal. We went through, for absolutely nothing to happen, except for us to land in a open space in a forest. The team stayed silent for a minute. "So..." Orisa started before trailing off, "Where are we? Jade?" "Don't look at me. Emily?" "Nothing. Jasmine?" "Nope. Angelica?" "Nada. How 'bout you Ed?" No response. "Hey, Ed, you there?" Nothing again. I begin to worry and call out his name. "Eddy, sweety, please respond!" Silence. 'What if the transition affected him? What if the pressure was too much for him?' My motherly fears started to come in play as I thought of the worst scenarios before, "Sorry girls. There was a system malfunction with the comms. Anyways, James was able to hack into a nearby communications tower in this place. We're apparently in a planet called Remnant. There's a city nearby. We could go but we need to leave the jumpships somewhere safe. There's a cave really close by. Any questions?" His angelic, shy voice was heard through the ghost. Everyone agreed to the idea. I relaxed a bit, knowing now that he was safe. Yet, I still couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen to him. Maybe it's just me being paranoid. "Jade. Hurry up. We need to get moving before it gets dark." "Huh? Oh! Right. Right behind you Orisa.

"So... this is Vale. It's almost like the city in Mars. Except not in sand, not demolished, and no constant fighting of Cabal, Vex or Taken." Jasmine spoke as she read the sign. "Looks lovely. I wouldn't mind living here." Orisa said while leaning towards Ed. "What do you think 'lil bro'?... Ed?" Everyone turned to see that Ed wasn't there next to us, but instead on his way to Vale. "Ed wait up!"

 _ **ED'S POINT OF VIEW**_

We walked around the city for about a good hour, it was already sunset so not alot of people were out. Those who did see us, however, gave us confused looks or greeted us by calling the girls huntresses and me a huntsman. We either greeted back or just wave and kept walking. As we walked, I started hearing some commotion in the docks. I thought it was nothing until I saw smoke rising up from there. The girls turn to the smoke, then turn to me. I only stare at them. Jade sighs. "Let's-" I didn't let her finish as I start sprinting towards the smoke, occasionally blinking, gliding, or triple jumping, even wall running because of the amount of momentum I had and having Headstrong on Striker for the moment. "- go, before Ed goes overboard and has a nervous breakdown with whoever he's saving." Angelica continues before running after me. When we got there, I noticed that there was a group surrounding a girl and a guy. The girl was wearing a black, sleeveless coat, an extremely large bow, white shorts that were really short, black stockings that faded to purple and high heeled boots. Her weapon seemed to be a cleaver with a... ribbon? attached to a katana. The guy had blond hair, a button shirt that was open to reveal his muscles, denim shorts, and red sneakers. His weapon looked like it was a bo staff that was composed of flintlock pistols. He also had a blond tail. Anyways, I turned- wait... he had a tail. A blond tail. What the fuck is this demontry? "Hey Orisa, am I seeing this right? The girl just fired a round off her katana and the boy just broke his staff to make nunchuckes made of pistols." I return from my thoughts to hear Emily say that, indeed, those actions have happened. 'This... is definitely not anywhere NEAR Earth.' I thought to myself. The two were fighting a guy with white trench coat, black dress pants and shoes. His bright orange hair covered his right eye and he also had a bowler hat. His weapon was... a cane. And he just shot a bullet from the cane. What the absolute fuck is going on in this place? "Ed! Heads up!" I heard Angelica say as a spotlight shown on us. I look up to see a... cargo ship? I have no idea. And, we're being shot at from the cargo ship. Great way to finish the day. It seems that the fight follows us wherever we go. I sigh and activate my Ward of Dawn to protect my team, thus gaining the attention of everyone in the docks and the ship with rockets. "So... any ideas 'O fearless leader?" "Why yes Angelica, I do." Jade responded. This could get interesting. "I need Emily, Angelica, and Orisa to help the two that are surrounded. Jasmine, help the/m out with Shadowshot. I'll take care of the rest." Jade then turns and enters her motherly mode. "Ed, honey, could you be a dear and take down the airships please?" I shyly nod and the group just "AWW!~" at my reaction.

 ** _ORISA'S POINT OF VIEW_**

The thought of Ed never left me while I unleashed my Arc Staff. He was always so cute when he goes shy. Then again, we don't really know him that well. He never gave us any information of himself unless we asked or the Vanguard tells us. From what we know, he single-handedly took down the Black Garden. His original fireteam raided the Vault of Glass with him having no experience. Such cruel people. When Ed told us that he had to take down Atheon, Time's Conflux BY HIMSELF while the others waited outside the Throne Room, then came in and took all the loot and credit for themselves Jade went ballistic. She took out the Hammer of Sol on Crucible and completely destroyed the fireteam. That day was the first time we've seen Ed smile. Poor child, he must of had it rough with them. As I approached the couple, start to notice that the people are scattering. I begin to see why. Angelica had 10 in a headlock (somehow), Emily was electrocuting 20 at a time, and Jasmine tethered a couple of them while Jade interrogated them, intimidating them with the Hammer of Sol. "So... can we help in any way?" I turn to see the blond guy ask me nervously. "For now, no. Just relax and enjoy the show." The girl came up next. "What about the one on... the... roof..." She stared above me, shocked. I was confused until, "DAYBREAK!" Everyone turned to see Ed, in 10% of his glory. Having the Dawnblade subclass active, he starts to take down the ships, each taking 2 hits before going down. As the super finished, Ed Phoenix Dived towards us and landed in front of the two, not looking up. The couple looked like all of the color left their face. It's understandable; Ed had just taken down the ships alone, not even trying, and his helmet, Nezarec's sin, wasn't helping his rep. He slowly got up, head still bowed. When his head finally rise, no one moves. After a few moments, Ed started to slowly back away. He must be having a breakdown. "Alright, Ed, I need you to take off the helmet." He immediately blinks to a nearby crate, hides behind it, and furiously shakes his head. "I know it's hard but we need you to do it. Please." Angelica tried to convince him, but no luck. "Eddy," Jade gets closer to Ed and pulls him into a hug. "I understand your fear of new people after 'THEM' being your original fireteam. We all do. However, we need you to take your helmet off, or at least, get your hood on. The Sin is scaring the two. Can you do that for me baby? Please?" It took some time, but he agreed to it. He reluctantly took of the helmet and looked at the others. "Soo... Blake..." We all turn to the new voice. A girl. She wears a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.. "Who's the handsome boy?"


	3. The Breakdown

_**YANG'S POINT OF VIEW**_

When Weiss and I got to the docks, we were expecting to fight. Instead, we got the sight of a person flying with a sword on their right hand. What truly got my attention was that they were on fire. Literally. I'm not even playing, or flirting, around, they were in flames. This person just took down 4 bullheads with just flame-like projectiles, two for each bullhead. After that, the flames disappeared and they immediately dive-bombed towards Blake, the monkey faunas we were chasing earlier this week, and some people in strange armor. "Yang!" I look over my shoulder to see my little sister, Ruby, and her friend, Penny. "Hey Rubes, what's up?" "What's going on? I look over here to see explosions and now that I'm here, there is nothing going on." "I-" "Guys, look!" Weiss said as we all turn our attention to see the person... shying away? They were slowly backing away from Blake, the faunas, and one of the five strangers. The stranger seem to tell them something causing the person to immediately to disappear and reappear near a crate and hide behind it. The others then tried to convince the timid one before one hugged them and got them to take off the helmet, which was spooky now that I really looked at it. They took it off to reveal a teen boy, possibly around my age, with luminous raven hair, like Ren's but without the purple strip and his hair reaching to his neck. He wore metallic-framed glasses and his left eye was a beautiful dark brown. His right eye had a scar similar to Weiss, but his eye color was a dark purple that glowed in the dark. "Ruby, are those people your friends too?" "No Penny. I've never seen them in my life before." "Well, I think I'll meet them." They all looked at me as I start walking. "So... Blake..." Everyone turned to me as I kept walking towards them. The boy seem to shy even more as he hid behind one of them. "Who's the handsome boy?" "HEY! BACK OFF!" "Angelica..." "NO JASMINE! SHE'S TRYING TO TAKE MY ED!" Her Ed? OOOOHHHHH she means the boy. "Who are you and what do you want?" "I'm her teammate, what about you?" "His teammates." "Emily, it's fine." A new quiet voice was heard in our conversation. We both take our attention to the boy behind the other. "Eddy..." "Please Orisa, they mean no harm."

 _ **BLAKE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Sun and I went pale as the person just took down the bullheads, ALONE. The others they came with just seemed to be entertained by it. As soon as that person landed in front of us, we backed away. Yet, so did they. They seemed to be more afraid of us than we of them. The lady next to us spoke up. "Alright, Ed, I need you to take off the helmet." The moment "Ed" heard that, they teleported to a nearby crate, hid behind it, and furiously shook their head. "I know it's hard but we need you to do it. Please." Another one tried to convince them, but no luck. "Eddy," The woman with the golden bull head? gets closer to Ed and pulls them into a hug. "I understand your fear of new people after _'THEM'_ being your original fireteam. We all do. However, we need you to take your helmet off, or at least, get your hood on. The Sin is scaring the two. Can you do that for me baby? Please?" Her voice sounded so motherly, almost like my mom in Menagerie. "Woah." was the only thing I heard from Sun as he stared into the direction of the new people. My eyes widen as I come to find out that such dangerous person to attack the bullheads was just a teen. The boy had luminous raven hair, like Ren's but without the purple strip and his hair reaching to his neck. He wore metallic-framed glasses and his left eye was a beautiful dark brown. His right eye intrigued me the most, having a scar similar to Weiss, but his eye color was a dark purple that glowed in the dark. The sight of his face made me have a noticeable blush, and unfortunately for me, one of the strangers saw the blush. "So... Blake..." Everyone turned to see Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Penny coming towards us. "Who's the handsome boy?" "Who are you and what do you want?" "I'm her teammate, what about you?" "His teammates." "Angelica, it's fine." A new quiet voice was heard in our conversation. We both take our attention to the boy behind the other. "Eddy..." "Please Orisa, they mean no harm." I couldn't believe it. He just said that we mean no harm, without even knowing us! But why... "...Alright Ed." "Umm..." We turn to see Ruby being nervous. "C-can I see your weapons?" Weiss just face-palmed.

We arrived at Beacon, to hear the others "wow" at the structure. "What is this place?" "Well...Angelica?" I asked before being corrected. "It's Jade." "Alright, Jade. This is Beacon Academy, where some of the hunters and huntresses of the world come before going out on the real world." "What are those?" I turn to look over to my right to see Ed staring at me with a confused look. "Well—" "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT ARE THOSE'?!" Weiss' outburst must have terrified him because in the blink of an eye he disappeared from our sight. The girls started to frantically look around while calling out his name. "Ed! Eddy where are you?!" They continued to look until I heard someone crying not far from here. I break away from the rest to follow the sorrow-filled sobs. I turn to the corner to see Ed in what seemed to be a panic attack. I I rush in to pull Ed into a protective hug. "Guys! Over here! Hurry!" I hear a barrage of footsteps before seeing my team and his team. "What have you done Weiss?"


	4. Welcome To Beacon

**_ED'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I blink a distance away from the girls after the one in white yelled at me for not knowing what hunters and huntresses are. She reminds me of my old fireteam, the one that treated me like a waste of space. All the memories flooded my mind as the screams, pain, and abusive words kept getting louder and harder to bear. I heard someone gasp and hug me before hearing Blake's voice. "Guys! Over here! Hurry!" I hear a barrage of footsteps coming our way. "What have you done Weiss?" "I-I didn't do anything wrong!" "What do you mean 'I didn't do anything wrong'?! You yelled at him!" "Angelica, stand down!" "Jasmine, she yelled at him! You know how he gets when getting yelled at!" "Angelica, calm down!" "She will pay Emily!" "NO! STAND DOWN!" "Guys, he's panicking!" "Ruby, get Goodwitch and Ozpin!" This was too much for me to handle. Too many voices. Too many screams. I couldn't take it anymore. I began to struggle out of Blake's grasp before feeling a hand run through my hair. I look up to see Blake and her beautiful, vibrant, amber eyes. " _Shhhhhh. It's okay_." She leaned in forward next to my ear, hand still running through my hair. " _It's alright_ ," she softly whispered into my ear. " _Everything is going to be okay. Just relax, don't run, and wait. We'll get this all sort out._ " She pulled back, allowing me to stare at those eyes again, cupping the sides of my head with her delicate, soft hands. "Okay?" I didn't respond. My tears stopped, but my mind was only focusing on Blake. I, eventually, slowly nodded and Blake giggled, causing me to blush. What happened next caught everyone off guard and me to almost faint. Blake leaned in forward and kissed my forehead in a way that a mother does. A long kiss too, not one of those small pecks that don't last anything. She stayed there a good minute, before releasing it. "Well," a new voice was heard and caused me to hide behind Blake. Blake, surprising everyone around her, didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around me in a protective manner. "That's... an interesting display Miss Belladonna." We all turn to look beside us, to see a man. He looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He was also carrying a cane and a mug. To the right of the man was a woman. The lady appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. She turns to face Ruby, revealing the cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. "Miss Rose, would you care to introduce me to your friends?" "W-well Professor Goodwitch, we... uh... w-we, um... _Guys help me!" "_ We are guardians ma'am." I spoke up, surprising everyone that I was talking since I just had a mental breakdown a minute ago. "Guardians? May I ask what are those, Mr...?" Dammit! He's asking for a surname, and I can't remember my original since I'm practically over thousands of years old. Wait... I got it. "...Voidwalker..." My fireteam immediately turned their heads towards me, questioning my actions. "Voidwalker... such an interesting name. Anyways, I have a proposal for you and your team."

 ** _BLAKE'S POINT OF VIEW_**

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! DIDYOUHEAR!?DIDYOUHEAR!? DIDYOUHEAR!?THEY'REJOININGUSTODAY!" Ruby was jumping all around the dorm, leaving rose petals all around her trail. Yang had to get Ruby in a tight hug to calm her down. "Woah Rubes, relax. Just because they are joining Beacon doesn't mean you should make a mess around the room." "But Yaaang! They have such power and I really want to see there weapons! AAAAH I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THEIR WEAPONS!" "Chill sis. Besides, we need to get ready for class. We might see them later on today and THEN you could ask your questions." I started the remember the proposal Prof. Ozpin gave that group. _"I would like for your group to join us as students. With your knowledge, we may be able to keep the people of Remnant safe. Plus , with the situation at hand, we might be able to help you with that problem of your, Mr. Voidwalker. Maybe find a person to help you with your heart. Perhaps, that family is right in front of you and you may not know it." I look down to see Ed have a confused expression. I was about to ask what was wrong until I heard , "What's that?" "Excuse me?" "What's a family?" "A family is a group of people that help you in your problems, feel secure, to have someone who you can count on, who shares your problems_ , _why? You didn't know?" "No" I snap my head towards the direction of his team. Even they seemed shocked at this new information. Jade? started to shake uncontrollably. She started to whisper so no one can hear her, but unknowingly to her, I heard every detail. "_ ** _Those little fuckers! When I get my hands on them, Zavala will be the least of their problems! To hurt him is one thing but to break his innocent mind, Hell awaits with Crota and Oryx!"_** "Still..." I heard Weiss' voice, returning me back to the present. Everyone turned to Weiss, already dressed with the uniform and a conflicted expression. "Do you guys wonder about that group. The way they attacked was very coordinated, like if fighting the White Fang were child's play." Now that Weiss mentions that, she's right. When they came down from the roof, they started to help us, like they've been doing it for years. "They all have odd characteristics... especially that boy. He seemed... afraid... like this situation just keeps happening over and over, almost as if it's an endless nightmare." "That's because it is." We all jumped and turned at the sound of a mature feminine voice at the door to see the people we met yesterday. Only that their helmets were off, revealing us their features. Three of the females had a blueish skin, while the other two were normal humans. "U-Uhhh..." Ruby started but trailed off. "Forgive my sister she's... a bit nervous." "It's alright. I'm Jade by the way." Jade had a light red lipstick on her lips. Her hair was like Yang's, long, wavy and had a dark red color. She also had hazel eyes. "I'm Orisa." Orisa was one of the three that had blue skin. Her hair was a dark brown. Curly reaching up to her shoulders. Her eyes amber. "I'm Jasmine." Another blue skinned person. Her hair was like her skin color, blue. It was set onto a ponytail with purple tips that reaches up to her lower back. "Angelica, and I'm watching you, _Weiss_." The final blue skinned person. Angelica's hair was... unique... to say the least. Her hair was short, resembling Nora's, although the color was odd. Black that fades to a dark blue then to a slightly whitish-blue at the tips. "Angelica! Sorry about her, she's still pretty angry about you yelling at Ed, you know? We just worry about him... alot. Anyways, I'm Emily." Emily. Human, like Ed and Jade. Her light brown hair was braided and put to the left side of her breast, just finishing right below it. "Well, you already know us, but we'll still introduce ourselves. I'm Blake, that's Yang, Ruby, and Weiss, together making team RWBY." "So, u-um..." Weiss began to speak, her voice shaking from Angelica glaring at her. "Y-you said for Ed this was a nightmare. Why is that?" Weiss questioned, her voice getting quieter because of Angelica glaring at her. If only looks could kill.


End file.
